Respiration parameters can provide profound insight into an individual's wellbeing. Respiration parameters can be indicative of physiological and/or mental states of an individual, as well as prognostic with regard to diagnosis of medical conditions. In examples, respiration parameters can provide insight into an individual's stress levels, and can be evidential of more serious pulmonary disorders, such as disorders associated with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). Traditionally, however, respiration monitoring has occurred in a clinical setting, contributing to the developing of respiration monitoring devices that are motion-limiting, lack portability, and/or are difficult to use. There is thus a need in the biosignal monitoring device field to create a new and useful system for monitoring respiration. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.